ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Potęga immunitetu
Odcinek 80 Potęga immunitetu - osiemdziesiąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 10.03.2013r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|right|335 px Na plebani leżącego w łóżku proboszcza bada doktor Wezół. Lekarz narzeka, że łatwiej byłoby znaleźć przyczynę złego stanu zdrowia w szpitalu, na co nie zgadza się chory. Michałowa próbuje przekonać go jednak do choćby wykonania prześwietlenia, ale proboszcz pozostaje nieugięty. Gospodyni nie poddaje się i skoro nie po dobroci, to rozkazem nakazuje lekarzowi zabrać księdza do szpitala na badania. Solejukowa przyłapuje męża wychodzącego z domu w garniturze. Wobec podejrzenia, iż Solejuk ma wezwanie na kolegium, ten ze spokojem odpowiada, że ma zebranie i to nie z kolegami na ławeczce, a partyjne. Solejukowa nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy i kpi sobie z męża. Oburzony Solejuk trzaska furtką i odchodzi. W dworku przy śniadaniu Monika kreśli przed Kusym wizje wielkich wystaw jego obrazów, lecz ten musiałby się sprężyć i szybciej malować. Na to malarz nie może sobie pozwolić, bowiem na głowie ma jeszcze dom i dziecko. Agentka nie rozumie, dlaczego zamiast kariery Kusy wybiera rodzinę. Otwarcie krytykuje Lucy za to, że pozwoliła mu zdusić jego wyjątkowy talent, a temu ostatniemu wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że powinien dokonać wyboru: albo dom, albo sukces. W biurze prezes partii jest w nie najlepszym humorze. Wszędobylscy dziennikarze zadają mu pytania, na które nie zna odpowiedzi, m.in. dotyczące stosunku ugrupowania do kościoła. Czerepach wyjaśnia, że o kościele senator musi porozmawiać nie z kim innym, jak z własnym bratem i to od tej rozmowy będzie zależało czy partia kościół poprze, czy nie. Lucy jest podłamana słowami, jakie wcześniej usłyszała od Moniki. Kinga próbuje ją pocieszać, że to przecież Kusy podjął taką a nie inną decyzję. To nie uspokaja Lucy, która myśli nawet o złożeniu dymisji, byle tylko mąż mógł osiągnąć sukces. Pietrek zajmuje się swoim domem i chłopcami. Prosi Jolę o pozwolenie wyjścia na spacer z dziećmi pod sklep, na co kategorycznie nie zgadza się żona. Pietrek obiecuje, że nie będzie pił, a jedynie spotka się z kolegami. Jola zgadza się i wychodzi, a mąż siada do stołu i rozmarzonym wzrokiem patrzy na plakaty swojej grupy muzycznej. 200px|thumb Na plebanię powraca proboszcza wraz z doktorem Wezółem, których z Radzynia przywozi ksiądz Maciej. Badania nic nie wykazały, przez co Michałowa zaczyna szlochać. Gdy pleban wspomina o swojej domniemanej rychłej wędrówce na tamten świat gospodyni wybucha płaczem. Obydwoje próbuje uspokoić doktor Wezół, jak sam siebie określa „urodzony pesymista”, ale na niewiele się to zdaje. W gospodzie u Wioletki trwa narada komisji. Czerepach nadaje zgromadzonym stanowiska, jakie będą pełnić w partii, po czym zostawia ich samych. Ponieważ obrady jakoś się nie kleją, komisja postanawia wspomóc się paroma "półlitrami". Na plebani Michałowa o zły stan zdrowia księdza proboszcza obwinia kurię, która prawdopodobnie o swoim podwładnym zapomniała i dlatego teraz plebanowi żyć się odechciewa. Ksiądz Maciej próbuje pocieszyć i wytłumaczyć gospodyni, że chyba nie w tym tkwi przyczyna niemocy proboszcza, na co ta gwałtownie reaguje. Wysyła wikarego do chorego, a sama łapie za telefon. W gminie wszędzie walają się zabawki, ponieważ Lucy zabrała Dorotkę do pracy. Pomoc w opiece nad córką oferuje Lodzia, co jednak okazuje się nie najlepszym pomysłem. Na plebanię wpada senator, który, nie ma pojęcia o stanie zdrowia swojego brata. Piotr uświadamia brata o powadze swojej choroby, w co ten drugi zbytnio nie wierzy. Wykorzystując swoją sytuację ksiądz próbuje nawrócić Pawła, na co ten zdenerwowany wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Pod sklepem pojawia się Pietrek wraz z chłopcami, który przyszedł tylko do towarzystwa, nie na piwo. Wtem ze sklepu wyłania się Więcławska, która mocnymi słowami krytykuje Pietrka za to, że z dziećmi na spacer wybrał się pod sklep, zapewne w wiadomym celu. Stach próbuje bronić Patryka, przez co i jemu się od sklepowej dostaje. Niebawem zjawia się jeszcze Hadziukowa, która również dzieli się swoją opinią na temat przyprowadzenia dzieci przez Pietrka na ławeczkę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ojciec za całą sytuację bierze winę na siebie i zabiera chłopców spod sklepu. Kinga zastaje Lucy w kuchni przy zmywaniu naczyń. Po rozbitym talerzyku domyśla się, jak jej idzie. Bez słowa bierze się do pomocy. W gospodzie "aparat partyjny" prowadzi naradę śpiewająco, w jak najbardziej dosłownym sensie. Wioletka martwi się, że pijane w sztok towarzystwo obudzi śpiące na zapleczu dziecko, więc prosi Staśka o zajęcie się problemem. Policjant chce siłą wyrzucić pijanych na zewnątrz, na co Solejuk straszy go immunitetem, który jakoby posiada. Speszony funkcjonariusz nie jest pewien, czy aby nie jest to prawda, więc żeby nie ryzykować, tylko grozi wesołej kompani i odchodzi. 200px|thumb Lucy zastaje Monikę wpatrującą się w obrazy Kusego na strychu. W rozmowie żona przyznaje, że ni w ząb nie rozumie, co jej mąż maluje. Agentka jest zdziwiona, przy okazji chwali się swoimi umiejętnościami wyszukiwania talentów i czasem, jaki temu zajęciu poświęciła. Lucy jest załamana. W tym samym czasie Kusy siedzi w lesie i rozmyśla. Natrafiają na niego ksiądz Maciej z Solejukową, którzy do lasu chadzają roztrząsać filozoficzne spory. Kusy prosi ich o pomoc w zrozumieniu kwestii moralności w sztuce. Solejukowa w rozważaniach swoich nieco się zapędza, przez co malarz musi odejść bez odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. 200px|thumb Policjant pyta się Czerepacha co do kwestii immunitetu. Arkadiusz wyjaśnia, że tylko on i senator w gminie taki papier posiadają, co zresztą jest nieprawdą, bowiem immunitet przysługuje wyłącznie senatorowi. Ucieszony Stasiek wraca do gospody, a gdy po drodze spotyka trzon partii, wyciąga pałę i robi z towarzystwem porządek. Na plebani ksiądz Maciej próbuje pocieszyć Michałową, która przygotowuje się na rychłe przyjście nowego proboszcza. Po kolacji w dworku Monika chce jak najszybciej wracać do Warszawy. Kusemu i Lucy ten pomysł nie bardzo się podoba, no bo przecież ciemno się zrobiło, Kinga bardzo agentkę popiera. Okazuje się jednak, że Monika jedzie tylko po kamerę i zaraz wraca, bo chce nakręcić video-art o malującym artyście. Filmowanie ma trwać nawet 3 tygodnie, co bardzo nie podoba się Lucy, która będzie się musiała przez tyle czasu z „małpa z Warszawa” użerać. Nazajutrz ksiądz Maciej zastaje Michałową, która wzięła się za wielkie sprzątanie plebani. Gospodyni szeptem wyjaśnia, że załatwiła wizytę biskupa. Młody ksiądz blednie z przerażenia i natychmiast łapie się za szczotkę. Lucy w pidżamie znajduje Kusego malującego w ogrodzie. Oferuje, że dziś również zajmie się Dorotką. Mąż jest zadowolony, musi szybciej tworzyć nowe dzieła, gdyż ma szansę na wystawę swoich obrazów w renomowanej galerii sztuki w Warszawie. Lucy próbuje jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać z zajętym malowaniem Kusym, po czym odchodzi. Na plebani zjawia się ksiądz biskup. Nad oczkiem wodnym siedzi senator z piwem i papierosem w ręku. Czerepach informuje go o wyczynach komisji programowej, która zaatakowała funkcjonariusza na służbie. Kozioł ma teraz możliwość wyrzucenia niesfornych członków z partii, jednak sekretarz, który zdążył uknuć lepszy plan, odradza podejmowanie tak drastycznych kroków. Ksiądz biskup jest bardzo przejęty stanem zdrowia swojego podwładnego. Michałowa wyjaśnia mu prawdopodobną przyczynę choroby. Policjant na prośbę i wstawiennictwo senatora wypuszcza komisję programową z aresztu. Na plebani zjawia się doktor Wezół. Wikary mimochodem informuje go o stwierdzonej u proboszcza arytmii i przyjmowanych w związku z tym lekach. Nas tę wieść, lekarz pędem biegnie do chorego i wreszcie wyjaśnia przyczynę niedomagania, jaką jest po prostu alergia na nowy specyfik. Ksiądz błaga go na wszystkie świętości, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzał Michałowej tego odkrycia. Kinga pyta Kusego, czy przypadkiem nie zapędza się w relacjach z agentką, co może nie podobać się Lucy. Ten jednak nie widzi w całej tej sytuacji niczego niepokojącego. Po chwili na podwórko wjeżdża Monika ze sprzętem. Z kolei Kinga przywozi Lucy książki na temat malarstwa. Żona artysty wzięła sobie do serca wcześniejszą rozmowę z agentką i postanawia pogłębić swoją wiedzę w tej dziedzinie. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Aleksander Gawek(Półkot) *Wiktor Zborowski (biskup Sądecki), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *'"To teraz chlanie na ławeczce zebraniem nazywa się?"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Ty durny jak but jesteś"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Uczciwość naszym drogowskazem"' - Czerepach *'"Sztuka na tym poziomie drogie dziecko nie uznaje kompromisów"' – Monika do Kingi *'"Sorry, Winnetou – państwo świeckie"' – Czerepach do senatora *'"Cała wasza czarna polityka, tylko do siebie, a od siebie to nic."' - Paweł Kozioł do Proboszcza *'"Wiesz, o takim cyklu myślałem, żeby pokazywał tę samą strukturę realizującą wszystkie potencje, jakie w niej tkwią, znaczy jedność sedna przy nieograniczonej możliwości realizacji"' – Kusy o malowaniu *'"No to weź ten wózek tyłem obróć"' – Hadziuk do Pietrka na wieść, że ten przy dzieciach nie pije *'"Kobita, nawet jak inteligentna jak pani Więcławska, to i tak nie zrozumie"' – Hadziuk *'"Odezwał się autorytet moralny"'– Hadziukowa o mężu *'"O Matko Boska Częstochowska"' – Stach na widok żony *'"Spróbuj nas tknąć to z pierdla nie wyjdziesz"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Łyso pod czapką teraz?"' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"A kto rządzi we wsi? PPU! PPU!"' - pijane trio: Solejuk, Wargacz i Myćko *'"Ja wam dam, jemutet wam dam, i immunitet wam dam, wszystko wam dam. Ruski miesiąc popamiętacie!"' - Stasiek do Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki *'"Ciężka sprawa z tym artist. Dużo trzeba żeby był zadowolony"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Frustracja, depresja to jest naturalny stan każdego artysty"' - Kusy *'"Żeby człowiek chęć do życia i pracy miał to pochwały czasem potrzebuje"' - Michałowa *'"Bo doktorzy o siebie zazdrośni bardziej niż panny na wydaniu"' – Michałowa *'"To ona mi takie piekło urządzi, że Dante by tego nie opisał"' – proboszcz do doktora Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 208618_579781258707360_690574658_n.jpg 313362_579781215374031_947295939_n.jpg 486397_579781122040707_547349921_n.jpg 541532_579781115374041_708127286_n.jpg 549348_579781025374050_403381097_n.jpg 556736_579781282040691_1626283422_n.jpg 601298_579781205374032_1752216347_n.jpg 625686_579781045374048_757659343_n.jpg 734015_579781192040700_1402417476_n.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII